custom_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
List of Jared
Jared & Friends has spun off into many books. Many of which based of the TV series and its spinoffs, while some others are based off of different works, as well as having a monthly magazine Series Novelizations # Adventures in Imagination - Pilot & Barney and Daniela's Anniversary # Psychic's the Limit - Chantel Chip-Up & Jared's Psychic Slips # Far Outta Sight - 8th Grade Grad Dance Dilemma & Happy 14, Jared! # Supertastic Summer - Cyberchase Adventures & Canada's Wonderland # Races & Runaways - Rise of the Magic & Race for the Barney Bag # Back to School - First Day of High School & Jared's Niagara Adventure # Duels and Divas - The Taraji and Denise Project & Rise of the Empire # Hearts & Minds - Visions of Love & Olive and Otto: Partners or Lovers # Mega Mysteries - La Femme Jovana & How Jared Met Isabela # Fun & Frenzies - Monique & Halloween # Mission: Maddy - Mission: Maddy: Homecoming Hoedown # Showtime - Fashion Show Frenzy & Race with the Jace # Jared & Friends: The Movie! The Novelization # Trouble on Track - Crystal Clear & An Adventure in Time # Gizmos, Gadgets, Games, Oh My! - Pinball Peril & The Rise of the Magic School Bus # A Jared & Friends Holiday Special # # Valentine's Day Confusion Fusion!: The Novelization of the episode of the same name # # Cool for the Summer - Fantastic 15! & Sydney Scramble # Tricked Out! - Jack Attack & Battle of the Bands # Love on the Brain - To Natalia, My Love & Marry Me, Oh, Maddy B # The Real Deal - Just Being Me & Cool Rules for Jared # 2 Bad, So Sad, Super Mad - Jared and the Jump-Off & Attack of the Mutant Mosquitoes # Jared & Friends TOO!: The Movie Novelization # Eggciting Easter! # All Growin Up - Robinson and the Rumors & Attitude Attack # Crushed - The Arrival of Alexandra Chaves & Love Potion #10 #Friendship Follies - The Wrath of Cheryl Blossom & You're Breakin' Up Original Chapter Books These chapter books contain original stories, most of them confirmed to be canon to the original series. # Jared For President - It's that time of year again: School President Elections and Jared signed up to run, along with his friend, Alycia Helliwell. This election puts their relationship to the test and dives in deep into their possible attraction toward each other #Addi Attack! - While hanging out at the K-T Club, Jared and the boys catch sight of young Addison "Addi" Dinkel, the new girl in town, and they are mesmerized by her charisma and beauty, but Sarah and Jessica believe her to be shallow (spoiler alert: she is, but Jared, being the childlike guy he is, is too naive to know that at this point). Thinking, because of Jessica and Sarah's friendship with Jared, that the two girls might have a crush on Jared, she decides to use it to her advantage by asking Jared out to the upcoming city wide dance at the club, which is held almost every Friday for others to kick off their shoes after a long week, much to their dismay. Since Jared is well-liked among many in town, she decides to use him to rocket her popularity and make the girls jealous. At the dance, it is full swing and things go underway for Addi and Jared, until Jared figures out her plan through one of his old psychic visions and he apologizes for not listening to his friends and he turns the table on Addi on the dance floor and teaches her a lesson in karma with the tango. # TV Tie-in 8x8 books These books were done in a similar style that's a mix of the Magic School Bus Tv tie-in books and the 8x8 Jimmy Neutron Books # Chantel Chip-Up # Cyberchase Adventures # Psychic Adventure # The Problems of Love # Visions of Love # Halloween # Nick Zone These books started the revival of the Nick Zone book collection # All Spooked Out # Charmix Power # Encryptor Chip Escapade (promoting the first movie) #Generation: Jared #All-Nighter Showdown (Attack at the All Nighter) # Story Collections # 8th Grade Escapades - Pilot, Chantel Chip-Up, Barney & Daniela's Anniversary, 8th Grade Grad # Feeling the Love - Mission: Maddy: Homecoming Hoedown, '' # Stories from the Secret Files This is the original book series in which the first spin-off was based upon # Jared, Jovana & The Lover Weed # Terror in Dreamland (aka Bad Dream Drama) # Mackenzie Madness - '''The friendship between Jared, BJ, and Jay-Jay is tested when they gain a crush on Mackenzie, a girl one grade higher than them and this revelation causes a rift in their friendship and stars a competition between them and Barney and the others have to find a way to remind them of their friendship and remind them that they shouldn't let a girl come between them+' # Rock on Robinson #Love Bug-a-Boo - The rare and elusive love bug is on the loose and is causing mischief for Jared and his crew, because once the love bug bites you, you fall in love with the first boy or girl or thing you see. With the love bug's bites, Jared gets one hard treatment when he gets hit and falls in love with one of his best friends, Madeline Cabral, but of course she already has a boyfriend, which causes a real confusion fusion of emotions for everyone # Other This is the collection of other miscellaneous books in the franchise # Jared's Supertastic Scrapbook # Jared Robinson's Supertacular Survival Guide to Life # Too Cool for School Binder # All About Me!: Your own personal scrapbook # Category:Jared & Friends Category:J&F Books Category:J&F Merchandise